Cresent Moon
by Silveh
Summary: Moonpaw and Cresentpaw both think they are the chosen one from willowshines prophecy. When the time comes they discover there is maent to be 2 but only on of them is in the prophecy. T cuz i feel like it.
1. Alligences

Allegiances:

River Clan 

Leader:Mistystar

Deputy:Larksong

**Medicine cat**: Willowshine

Warriros:

MinnowFur

Pebbleclaw

Mallowtail

Sneezetail

Robinsong

Coppershadow

Petalnose

Grasstail

Mosspelt

Beetletail

Apprentices

Skypaw-(mentor Beetletail)

Silverpaw-(Mentor Grasstail)

Moonpaw-(Mentor Mosspelt)

Cresentpaw-(Coppershadow)

Queens:

Nettlewing-Rosekit and Dawnkit

Pricklefur-Sagekit

Elders:

Duskfur

Rainstorm


	2. Chapter 1

"One of theese apprentices are the chosen one" a gray tabby she cat mewed.

"Yes, but wich one?" a smokey she cat asked.

"Star clan has not told me Mistystar, but we must find out, I would not be good if this apprentice dies like Lepordstar did." the gray tabby replyed.

"Do not mention Lepordstar,"Miststar hissed. "That prophecy killed her and you of all cats Willowshine I thought you would understand."

"That was the past! Now we must focus on this prophecy!"

Miststar sighed, she knew that Willowshine was right.

"What exactly did Starclan say?"Mistystar asked.

"It was Blackclaw. He told me the chsoen apprentince will become Cresentmoon and light up the sky and overcome the power of darkness"

"Do you know what this means Willowshine, cresentmoon cresentpaw and moonpaw!"Miststar said exetiedly.

"But there is only one apprentice in the prophecy so wich one?" Willowshine counterd.

"Well they both are very skilled and are almost ready to be warriors! They will have theyre final assesment in a moon."

"That's wonderfull but are you sure it means Moonpaw or Cresentpaw are the chosen one? I mean it could have somthing to do with the actuall cresentmoon." Willowshine looked up at the moon.

"Willowshine, don't be silly. I know what this prophecy means!" Mistystar gave Willowshine a glare and stalked away.

Willowshine looked up at the stars one shone brightly making it more attractive than the wonderd if it was a sighn from star clan. She heard a fint mew and saw Dawnkit mixing up her herbs.

"Dawnkit! What are you doing!?"Willowshine exclaimed.

"Herbs," Dawnkit mewed.

When Willowshine took the mixture from Dawnkit, she saw it was the perfect remody for Whitecough. Willowshine's eyes widend, she knew it was a sighn that Dawnkit's destiny was to be a medicine cat.


	3. Chapter 2

Skypaw pounced on the mouse but he was to slow, it scurried away into it's burrow. He let out a hiss of frustration.

"It's okay, you'll get it next time."Skypaw looked up to see Cresentpaw's sweet smile.

He had always been fond of the good-hearted cat, and thought she was quite attractive. Her golden and silver fur was always neatly groomed and her eyes were not green or yellow like most cats but blue.

"I heard Mistystar say that we are going to have our warrior ceromony's tonight." Cresentpawmewed.

"I have been out here all afternoon and only caught a water vole."Skypaw sighed.

"Oh Skypaw your so silly, try fishing it's a good day for it!"

"Okay,"Skypaw said.

Cresentpaw bounded to the river and Skypaw was right behind her. He wonderd if Cresentpaw would be his mate, he knew she liked Silverpaw and he was always around her. Skypaw frownded.

"What's wrong?"Cresentpaw tilted her head to the side.

"Er. I just hope Mistystar gives me a good name like Skyheart or something"

"No worry's, Mistystar gave Sneezetail a good name."Cresentpaw said.

Once the 2 apprentices finished fishing they collected their pray and returned to camp.

"It's time for the ceremony!"squealed Dawnkit.

Everybody gatherd around Tall Maple for the ceremony.

"1rst we will give theese for apprentices there names."Mistystar announced,"Silverpaw,Cresentpaw,Moonpaw and Skypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." Skypaw said nervosly.

"Silverclaw, and Skystep will be your names."Mistystar said proudly.

"Silverclaw!Cresentwing!.Moonheart!Skystep!"cheered the clan.

"Now as for Dawnkit and Rosekit. You are now Dawnpaw and Rosepaw,Dawnpaw your mentor will be Willowshine and Rosepaw your's will be Silverclaw."

Skystep's eyes widend. But Silverclaw was just made a warrior! Why does he get an apprentince.

"Congrats!"Cresentwing meowed to Silverclaw.

"Thanks! I was so shocked when she said my name!"Silverclaw replied.

Skystep was furious, their was no way Cresentwing would want to be his mate.


	4. Chapter 3

Moonheart was so happy she had got her warrior name. She trained hard for 9 moons and finally got her warrior name. Standing tall and proud Moonheart saw Skystep he looked unhappy. Did he not like his name?

"Hey Skystep what's wrong?"Moonheart asked

"Oh nothing."

Moonheart knew he was lying but didn't want to argue. She stalked off towards the apprentice den. She almost forgot she was a warrior now! As soon as she got to the warriors den she neatly placed herself by Sneezetail. Nobody else would sit near him. He was not talkative and shy but, Moonheart didn't think it was fair that some cats judged him by his name.

"Hello "Moonheart mewed.

Sneezetail looked shocked for a moment; Moonheart guessed it was because nobody would talk to him.

"H-hi," Sneezetail mewed shyly.

Moonheart noticed that cats started to glare at them especially Mosspelt. She guessed that the older warrior was not fond of Sneezetail. Moonheart glared back and Mosspelt just turned away.

"Thanks," mewed Sneezetail. "Mosspelt and Coppershadow always glare at me. It feels like they pierce my fur"

Moonheart nodded tiredly. Sneezetail seemed to notice and whispered a quite goodnight.

When morning came Moonheart forgot all about last night. Why am I in the warriors den she thought? Then she remembered she was a warrior.

"Hi w-want to go h-hunting with me?' Sneezetail padded up to her.

"Sure!"Moonheart said brightly.

When Moonheart and Sneezetail returned to camp they had a lot of fresh kill. When she and Sneezetail went to go get the rest Mossfur came up.

"Where do you think you going? He asked.

"To get the rest of the fresh kill."Moonheart mewed.

Mossfur just nodded and walked away. Before Moonheart left camp she noticed Willowshine glaring at her. When they made eye contact Willowshine bared her teeth and quickly entered her den.

"Don't mind Willowshine," Sneezetail said suddenly. "She has been acting weird lately."

"I noticed." Moonheart meowed absent mindedly.


	5. Chapter 4

Skystep felt content he got a good nest beside Silverclaw and had a full stomach.

"Want to lead your 1rst patrol?" Mosspelt mewed.

Skystep was bewildered."Uhh Ok?"

"Good. You'll patrol the Wind Clan borders. Bring 5 cats with you, Wind clan have been strange the past moon." Mosspelt glared at the sky.

Skystep nodded and padded away. He looked around the camp, Sagekit looked really bored.

"Hey Sagekit how about after my patrol I'll come play with you?" Skystep asked.

"Gee! That would be great!" the tiny kit purred.

Skystep lead a patrol with Mosspelt, Sneezetail, Silverclaw, Moonheart and Rosepaw. As they walked threw the forest they heard yowling a screeching. As the patrol emerged the saw Wind clan and Thunder Clan fighting. A cat ran towards them.

"Please help us! I'm Ashfur from Thunder Clan." The cat said.

"Do you think we should?" Skystep asked Mosspelt.

"Yes." He answered.

Ashfur dipped his head as the River Clan warriors jumped into battle.

Wow, my first battle! Time seemed to slow down as he clawed a Wind Clan warrior. The cat yowled in shock as it turned around to face Skystep. Then every thing sped up the cat dived for his hind legs but he was too slow. Skystep jumped up landing squarely on the warriors head. He yowled in pain than got free of Skystep and ran away. Pride surged threw him, that cat didn't even stand a chance.

"Wind Clan retreat!"

Slowly the Wind clan cats disappeared. A orange cat padded up to him.

"I am Firestar leader of Thunder Clan I would like to thank you for your help." He dipped his head.

Skystep nodded feeling hot with embarrassments.

"It all we could do" he responded coolly.

As Skystep returned to camp he saw Mistystar sitting waiting for the patrol Rosepaw at her side.

"Skystep, Rosepaw told me what you did."Mistystar said.


End file.
